Brahm and Treat's 2014 Halloween
This transcript can be purchased in the Shack of Triumph for 10,000 jewels in the Theory International. Transcript Robert: "Guys, are you ready for trick or treating?" Haidyn, Skyla, Kayla, and Orla: "Yeah!" Nicole: "Where is Brahm and Treat?" flips her mother off, while Treat spits in a neighbor's face Robert: "Brahm Allan Jennings! You just lost your Raggedy Andy doll for the rest of the night." writes "Brahm's Raggedy Andy plush" on the list titled "CONFISCATED TOYS" Nicole: "As for you, as far as I'm concerned, Treat Triton Jennings, you just lost your Squacky plush for the rest of the night." writes "Treat's Squacky plush" on the list family walks down the sidewalk Nicole: "Okay, let's go to the first house." family walks to a neighbor's house, Nicole rings the doorbell, and a neighbor opens the door Orla, Kayla, Haidyn, and Skyla: "Trick or treat!" Brahm and Treat: "Trick or (bleep)!" Nicole: "You boys do not say that towards a neighbor or I shall have to wash your dirty mouths out with soap." Neighbor: "Would you darlings like some treats?" twins take off their Apollo the Dog costumes and run around the house naked Nicole: "BOYS!!! PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!!" getting the boys back in their costumes Orla: "Look, Mom! I got a bag of peanuts, a bag of pumpkin seeds and a couple of granola bars." Skyla: "I got a three cereal bars, some carrot sticks and some string cheese." Kayla: "I got a popcorn ball, a bag of trail mix and a bag of pretzels." Haidyn: "I got some sandwich crackers, a beef jerkey and a toothbrush. Brahm and Treat, what did you guys get?" Brahm: "A glow stick, crayons and a bottle of bubbles." Treat: "A coupon book to Jamba Juice, a jump rope and a bouncy ball." Nicole: "Ready to go to the next house?" Orla/Kayla/Treat/Haidyn/Brahm: "Yeah!" family walks up to the next house, Haidyn rings the doorbell and another neighbor answers the door Haidyn/Orla/Brahm/Treat/Kayla: "Trick-or-treat!" Brahm and Treat: "Smell our feet, bring us something good to eat!" Neighbor: "What a surprise! Would you little darlings like some treats?" Orla: "Yes please." Neighbor: "Here you go. Happy Halloween," Brahm: "I got a box of raisins, a couple of pencils, some shiny stickers, fig cookies and a bean bag. Whadja get, Treat?" Treat: "Some shiny stickers, applesauce and bean dip. What did you girls get?" Haidyn: "I got reflective safety stickers, dried fruit, low-fat crackers with cheese filling, unsalted almonds, animal crackers, a single-serve packet of low-fat of microwave popcorn, and a small stuffed animal." Orla: "I got reflective safety stickers, too! I also got glow sticks, snack pack pudding, chocolate covered raisins, vampire teeth, a couple of 100% fruit juice boxes, beef jerky and JELL-O with fruit." Kayla: "I got some reflective safety stickers, low-fat crackers with peanut-butter filling, a couple of honey sticks, sugar-free gum, Spider rings, stickers and Halloween tops." Skyla: "I got reflective safety stickers as well. I also got graham crackers, Goldfish crackers, a few sugar-free apple cider packets, Cracker jacks and glow sticks." Nicole: "Cool!" Brahm: "Ha ha, loser! Treat and I are gonna run across the street!" and Brahm run across the street Haidyn: "Mom! The boys are running across the street!" Nicole: "BOYS!! Please stop running, you are disobeying the rules of crossing the road!!" and Treat stop at another house, nobody is home but they see a sign that reads, "Here, take one" and next to it is a bowl full of sugar-free hard candy Brahm/Treat: "We can't count or read." dig their greedy hands into the bowl and grab as many candy as possible and shove it into their trick-or-treat pails Orla: "Mom, look at what they're doing now." on, Brahm and Treat see a haunted maze run by a neighbor Brahm: "Hey, girls. We dare you to go into that maze." Orla: "No way, Brahm. it's too scary." Treat: "What are you, chicken?" and Treat cluck like chickens Treat: "We double-dare you!" Kayla: "We wouldn't last one minute in there." Brahm: "We double-dog-dare you, girls." Skyla: "Natalie says that a killer clown feeds on the blood of 4th graders." Treat: "We triple-dare you!" Haidyn: "And no one went in there ever made it out alive." Brahm/Treat: "We triple-dog-dare you!" Skyla, Kayla and Orla reluctantly go into the haunted maze inside the haunted maze Orla: "So this is the haunted maze, huh?" killer clown jumps out at them girls scream in horror cut to: outside the haunted maze catches up to Brahm and Treat Nicole: "Boys, where are your sisters?" Brahm: "They got lost..." Treat: "In the haunted maze..." Brahm/Treat: "Forever!" hears Haidyn, Kayla, Orla and Skyla screaming in the haunted maze cut to: inside the haunted maze Skyla: "Which way do we go, Haidyn?" Haidyn: "I don't know, Skyla." Orla: "Help, help us! Mom, help us, we're trapped!" Kayla: "Mom, where are you? Help us!" girls encounter a vampire Skyla/Orla/Kayla/Haidyn: "AAAAAAHHHHH! VAMPIRE!!!" girls run into a different direction and run into giant spiders Haidyn: "EEEEEK! Spiders!" girls run into another different direction and come across a dead end when they come across a fake decapitated head Orla/Haidyn/Kayla/Skyla: "AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" run and go back and make another turn Orla: "MOM! HELP! WE'RE TRAPPED!" to: outside the haunted maze Nicole: "Orla is that you, honey?" Orla: (calling out from the maze) "Yes, it's me, mom!" turns on a bright light, hoping it will guide them Nicole: "Orla, Haidyn, Skyla, Kayla, can you see the light?" Haidyn: "Barely." Skyla: "I see it now." Nicole: "Great, can you make it out?" enough, Orla, Kayla, Skyla and Haidyn come rushing out of the haunted maze like a locomotive and hugging their mother Nicole: "Let's go to another house!" see a trick-or-treater in a Queen Elsa costume and another trick-or-treater in a Princess Anna costume 1 hour later, the family arrives home Orla: "Robert, check out this huge haul we made tonight!" girls grin in excitement as they proudly present their treats to Robert Robert: "Wow, that is quite a haul you girls got there? Where are the boys? How'd trick-or-treating go tonight?" brings the boys' treat buckets over Nicole: "Shall we inspect the kids' treats together, Robert?" Robert: "Sounds like a good idea." and Robert go into the kitchen and inspect the kids' treats Robert: "Look at all this, Nicole. Trail mix, spider rings, 100% fruit juice, honey sticks, sugar-free gum, small stuffed animals, granola bars, nuts, snack pack pudding, dried fruit, unsalted almonds, noisemakers, finger puppets, pencils, microwave popcorn, real-fruit strips, coupon books, animal crackers, jump ropes, bean bags, cereal bars, string cheese, bouncy balls, carrot sticks, Silly Bandz, wax lips, crayons, Buddy Fruits, raisins, bottles of bubbles, beef jerky, fig cookies, popcorn balls, applesauce, bean dip, stickers, low-fat crackers with peanut-butter filling, halloween tops, toothbrushes, reflective safety stickers, cheese sticks, sugar-free apple cider packets, glow sticks, vampire teeth, Goldfish crackers, graham crackers, JELL-O with fruit, dark chocolate Raisinets, my that's a lot!" Nicole: "Okay, kids. You may each have one thing tonight. Would you like to watch Hotel Transylvania tonight?" Orla: "Mom! All of my treats are gone! Someone got them all!" Nicole: "Was it your little brothers?" Orla:"Yes!" and Treat burp doesn't seem pleased, loses her temper and raises her voice Nicole: "AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED BRAHM ALLAN AND TREAT TRITON, YOU GO STRAIGHT TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!" sends the boys to their room Robert: "What was that? What happened?" calms down Nicole: "The greedy boys gobbled up all of Orla's treats that she just recieved," Robert: "Anything left in the bucket?" Nicole: "Just some reflective safety stickers, a toothbrush, coupon books, glow sticks and a set of vampire teeth." Kayla: "Don't worry, Orla. I'll give you half of my treats." Orla: "OK. Thank you, Kayla." Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Halloween Transcripts